Breaking Free
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Dean's hiding a secret from EVERYBODY...including Rory.
1. The Cycle Continues

BREAKING FREE

AUTHOR'S NOTE\DISCLAIMER

Started this 'cuz I've hit a writer's block in my Supernatural fic. My first _Gilmore Girls_ fic. Please be kind. Takes place after "Paris is Burning". Story deals with physical abuse and I've made up Dean's parents' names. Just so you know, I'm a **major** R\D fan, so there **will** be plenty of that. GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Special thanks to Rfb211 for being willing to help me make sure that the story is accurate.

CHAPTER ONE: THE CYCLE CONTINUES

Sixteen-year old Dean Forester quietly unlocked the back door of Taylor Doosey's store. He blew out a troubled breath. He really wished that this wasn't necessary, but it was. He couldn't let anybody find out.

"Dean, wait," his younger sister, Clara, whispered. _I don't wanna stay here again_, she thought unhappily. For the past few weeks, her older brother had been hiding her here. She had tried to convince him to let her stay at home, but it was a no-go. Dean remained firm.

"Ssssshhhh. If we got caught, I get fired, and then I get my butt kicked," Dean reminded her. He knew that his younger sister was just trying to help him out, but he didn't need it. He had protected her this long, and he wasn't about to stop now.

"Dean, let's just go home," Clara said.

"And expose you to that trash? No. Absolutely not," Dean responded.

"But Dean---" Clara began to protest.

"Clara, will you be quiet?" Dean interrupted. "It's simple. Dad can't hurt you if he can't find you," he continued, as they walked in.

"But what about **you**?" Clara wondered. She couldn't just let her brother get hurt.

"I'll be okay," Dean assured with a faint smile. He set her on top of a pile of coats he had left there. "Now, just stay here, and I'll come pick you up before Taylor opens the store," he instructed.

"Okay," she agreed softly. Her older brother kissed the top of her forehead and smoothed back her hair.

"Love you, Kiddo," he whispered.

"Love you too, Dean," came the response. They hugged briefly. Then, the boy left the shop. As Dean approached his house, his stride faltered. He really didn't want to go in. His dad was probably drunk again. And he wasn't in the mood to deal with the man tonight. But if he didn't go in now, he'd just get it worse later. And besides, maybe---maybe he had already fallen asleep. Maybe tonight would be a good night. Not that there were a lot of those anymore. Dad had been drinking a lot these days. Dean blew out a breath and walked up to the door. _Please. Please just be asleep_, he thought to himself. He opened the door and stepped inside. Hearing nothing but silence, Dean allowed himself a sigh of relief. Home free. He was home free. Yes. For once, he'd be safe.

"DEAN!" the teen jumped in surprise and fear at the anger in Andrew Forester's voice. Dean swallowed noisely and pressed himself against a wall.

"Where's your sister? Where's Clara?" Andrew demanded, stepping closer.

"Away from here. And away from you," Dean answered. This proved to be the wrong thing to say. The older man advanced. Dean put out his hands to protect himself, and was thrown to the ground. The boy grunted. _No. Not again_, he thought, wincing when he felt a shoe in his ribs. He couldn't---he couldn't let this happen again. But he also couldn't let his father get to Clara. No way. There was no way he was gonna let his little sister get hurt.

"Come on, you little punk. Get up," his father growled, kicking him again. Dean let out a moan.

"Oh, get real, Dean. I didn't kick you that hard," came the sneer. Dean painfully rose to his knees.

"I'll---make you pay---some---day," he groaned. There was a derisive laugh. A shoe came into the air. Dean raised an arm in an attempt to block the attack. Then, he fell back to the floor in a heap with a moan.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know Dean is merely a bag boy. You'll learn how he got a key to Doosey's Market later.


	2. Strange Behavior

DISCLAIMER

GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I'm new to this series and this is my first fic in this section, so please be kind. If I get anything wrong, please tell me politely. Oh, and in the GG notes, even though they state in the first ep that Rory's sixteen, but apparently she had her sixteenth b-day party in the middle of the first season, so right now, she's fifteen. Special thanks to Rfb211 for being willing to help me in making sure that my story is accurate. If anyone seems out of character, I apologize.

The next morning, Lorelai Gilmore woke up to humming.

"Oh, okay. Cheerful in the morning is not normal," the woman mumbled, keeping her eyes closed.

"Come on. Up," her namesake daughter insisted.

"Rory, go away," came the response.

"Nope. Can't. You have work and I have school," Rory reminded her mother.

"You're fifteen. You can drive yourself," Lorelai stated.

"True," Rory conceeded. "But didn't you say that Sookie planned on having you taste-test some new recipe?" she continued. Lorelai's eyes flew open.

"Oh, my gosh! You're right!" she gasped. She started looking around frantically.

"And you always tell me that an unhappy Sookie---" Rory added.

"Is a difficult Sookie. Yeah, I know," Lorelai finished, propping herself up. Rory helped her mother out of bed and then went about getting ready. Lorelai, however, raced around, trying to gather her things and make sure everything was in order. When both women were ready, they walked out the door. At the Inn, Lorelai's best friend, Sookie St. James had just come up with a new recipe.

"Oooh! Lorelai! Good. You're here," Sookie approved.

"Yeah. Thanks to Rory," Lorelai stated. "I swear, I sometimes feel like we're both stuck in some kind of wormhole, where we're both like podpeople and she's the ranking lieutenant and I'm just a lowly private," the woman continued.

"Here. Taste," Sookie said, sticking a spoonful of something in Lorelai's mouth before the woman could object.

"Hmm!" she moaned. "That is wicked good!" she approved. Sookie squealed in delight and clapped her hands. At Chilton, Rory was sitting in her English lit class, taking notes. Fifty minutes later, the bell rang and she began to walk out.

"Rory," her teacher, Max Medina, said.

"Yes?" Rory asked.

"Can I talk to you?" he queried.

"Sorry. Can't. I have to get to my next class," Rory commented.

"How's your mom?" Mr. Medina questioned.

"Fine," Rory answered.

"Well, looks like the teacher's pet is brown-nosing again," Francie said snippily.

"What was that?" Mr. Medina asked.

"Nothing, Mr. Medina," Francie replied sweetly.

"Francie, why don't you just grow up?" Paris Gellar snapped. Then, she stomped out of the room.

"Mr. Medina, I'm sorry. I---really have to go," Rory stated. With that, she walked to her next class. After the next two classes, came lunch. Rory went to a table and sat down. Tristan Dugray, a guy who had a **serious** crush on Rory, came up to her.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"As long as you don't get weird," Rory replied.

"Fair enough," Tristan agreed, taking a seat. "So...how are you doing?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well," came the answer. Paris came up to them.

"Hi. Tristan, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I want to take Rory up on her offer," she told him.

"Offer?" Tristan asked in confusion as Rory immediately stood up.

"Private," Rory and Paris chorused.

"Tristan, I apologize, but I have to go," Rory said.

"No prob, Mary," Tristan assured.

"And we're back to weird," Rory proclaimed. Then, she and Paris went out into the halls, and found a secluded corner.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rory wondered.

"They want me to make a decision---by the end of the week---as if I could make an incredibly important decision on such short notice. I mean, what do they think I am, a computer? They're my parents, I love them, and what am I going to do?" Paris babbled.

"Okay. First, you're gonna stop talking like Molly Parker," Rory told her. "And then, we're going to eat lunch," she continued.

"Excuse me. How does food solve my problem?" Paris asked.

"We can talk and eat," Rory replied. They sat down and began talking quietly. That afternoon, Luke Danes came into Doosey's Market.

"Luke. What are you doing here?" Taylor Doosey asked.

"Need more coffee beans," Luke responded.

"Ah. Lorelai went through the machine again?" Taylor surmised.

"As per usual," Luke confirmed. Then, "Where's Dean?"

"I don't know. He's usually so punctual. This really isn't like him," Taylor answered. Just then, the door opened.

"I know, I know. I'm late. I'm sorry," they heard Dean say.

"Dean, you're late," Taylor chastised.

"I just apologized for that," Dean reminded him as grabbed his uniform and tied it around his waist.

"Hey, you okay? You look terrible," Luke noted.

"Yeah. I---just had a rough night," Dean answered, wincing slightly.

"But you're sure you're okay?" Luke questioned.

"I'm fine. Okay?" Dean snapped. He pushed past the two and started setting up.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

For those who don't know, Molly Parker is a reference for a 1st season _Facts of Life_ character that had a tendency to pour out her problems in one breath.


	3. Hiding The Truth

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Armaan4Jassi: New reviewer. Yay. Thanks. I will.

Midnight893: (ch 1): Thanks. I won't. I've just hit a road block. I'm flattered.

Mimfoxlove: Yep. Read on and see.

ShortiLuvsRedSox: New reviewer. Yay. Cool handle. Thanks. Yeah, I know what you mean.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. That's fine. Everyone has their own preferences. You know, the funny thing is, that thought **had** crossed my mind before. Hmm. Interesting.

Michaela Martin: New reviewer. Yay. Thanks. Okie-doke.

Windyfontaine: Thanks! I wasn't sure since I'm fairly new to the series. I've only started, so you still have one on me. So did I. It's on DVD now. Read on and see. You too.

Arwennicole: Yep. Me too and I'm the one writin' it. Read on and see. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. If there are other references, I'll put explanations at the end of the story. And I know this chap's a bit shorter than the first two. Sorry. I'll attempt to make them longer.

Dean leaned over to grab a woman's bag of apples and winced slightly. _Ow_, he thought as he placed them in the grocery cart. His ribs were **so** sore. He knew he should probably get someone to look at them, but he couldn't say anything. He couldn't let anybody know. It was his problem, and nobody else's.

"Are you okay, honey?" the woman asked in concern.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'm fine," Dean responded. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his girlfriend and her best friend, Lane Kim, come into the market. _Aw, man. I'm **so** not in the mood for them right now_, he thought unhappily. Normally, he'd be thrilled to see his girlfriend, but Rory was **incredibly** intuitive and would be able to tell that something was wrong. With that thought in mind, Dean busied himself so that he wouldn't have to look at the girls. Maybe if they saw that he was busy, they'd stay away. He hoped.

"Hey. There's Dean," Lane noted.

"Yep," Rory agreed.

"Aren't you gonna go over and say 'Hi'?" Lane wondered.

"Nah. He looks busy," Rory answered.

"Well, **I**'**m** in **serious** need of junk food," Lane declared. With that, she headed towards the aisle that was closest to Dean.

"Lane!" Rory protested. _What is she doing? We can't bug Dean_, she thought to herself. She had no choice but to follow her friend. Dean fumed quietly when he saw that the two girls were closer to him. He didn't need this! He was busy! He couldn't---he couldn't deal with this right now.

"Taylor, I'm goin' to the restroom for a sec," he called.

"Okay," the man acknowledged. Then, the boy took off.

"Did you hear that?" Lane asked in excitement.

"You're psyched by the prospect of a member of the opposite sex using the restroom? Okay. Now I'm concerned," Rory stated.

"Oh, come on! It is **obviously** a code! Dean **says** he's going to the bathroom, but he'll come over here and you guys will make with the kissing," Lane insisted. _I **hope** so anyways. I **really** need some excitement right now_, she thought to herself. Things had been so boring in Stars Hollow lately. Even a little anti-Mrs. Kim approved action would be glamorous.

"Only if he washes his hands first," Rory deadpanned. Lane let out an exclamation of annoyance. They waited a few minutes.

"Where is he?" Lane wondered.

"Think, Lane. What did Dean say he was gonna do?" Rory prompted.

"You mean he actually went to the bathroom?" Lane asked.

"Lane, I realize this may come as a shock, but people **do** occasionally do what they say they'll do," Rory stated. Lane rolled her eyes and the girls continued down the candy aisle, periodically gushing over the products. Inside the men's room, Dean paced back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to face Rory. He **couldn**'**t** face her. If she knew how weak he really was...Dean shook away the thought. She'd never know. He'd see to that. He walked to the sink and leaned over to turn on the faucet, wincing as he did so. Then, ignoring the pain in his chest, he splashed cold water on his face to calm himself. Then, he undid his apron and lifted up his shirt. Bluish-purple markings adorned his body. The boy shook his head, released his shirt, and retied his apron back on. Then, he walked back out. _What am I going to do? I can't continue like this. But if I tell...what happens to Clara?_ Dean wondered. He didn't know about all that legal stuff. After all, what if he told and then he and Clara got split up? He couldn't let that happen. He had promised to protect her. Dean was so intent on his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he, Rory, and Lane were on a collision course until it was too late. Dean grunted in pain.

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry, Dean!" Lane gasped. _I can't believe we all just bumped into each other! I'm so embarrassed_, she thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" Rory questioned.

"Why don't you two watch where you're going?" Dean snapped.

"Sorry," Rory offered. _What's up with **him**? He usually just apologizes and laughs this kind of thing off_, she noted silently.

"You know, you could at least have the courtesy to pay attention to where you walk," Dean snapped again.

"Okay. Sorry, Mr. Wilson," Rory said sarcastically. Then, "Come on, Lane. Let's just go." The two girls turned around. Dean stared as they walked away. He closed his eyes briefly. _Aw, man. I---I didn't mean to_---

"Ror---Rory!" he called. Rory and Lane walked out of the store. Dean groaned in frustration and slammed a hand on a shelf. "Ohhhhhh! I can't believe I was so **stupid**!"


	4. The Breaking Point

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Rory Forester: New reviewer. Yay. Yep, you got it right the first time. Brand-new fic. Thanks. Glad you think so. I'm glad I've done the series justice. Here's the next chap. I will.

Midnight893: Yep. Glad you like.

Mimfoxlove: Yep. Perhaps.

Windyfontaine: Yeah. Well, I thought about usin' somethin' like that, and then **this** chap came out. Hope you enjoy.

Arwennicole: Yep. You're right. Just keep readin' and find out. Thanks.

Spuffyshipper: Yeah. Let me finish finals and my currents fics, and then I'll consider the "Dean Forester really Sam Winchester' plot. Here's an update. Hope it's soon enough.

Maggymoo21: Where've I seen you before? Well, keep readin' and see what happens. Hope this is soon enough.

Armaan4Jassi: Yep. Thanks. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. I'm not sure how far away the Gilmore and Foresters live from one another, so I'm taking liberties here.

After his shift, Dean removed his apron and headed out.

"Hey, Dean!" Taylor called.

"Taylor, I have to get home," Dean groaned.

"I just need your help with one little thing. It will only take a minute," Taylor promised.

"No! Taylor! I **don**'**t** have time!" Dean shouted.

"Dean---" Taylor began.

"No! Taylor, I...don't...have...**time**!" Dean interrupted. Without waiting for a response, the boy left the store. From his diner, Luke noticed Dean's agitated stride.

"Hey, Dean! Why don't you come in for a sec?" he offered.

"Oh, I---I can't. Dad wants me home right after work," Dean replied.

"Come on. You've been on your feet for hours. Sit down, have a bagel, coffee. Anything you want," Luke offered. Dean hesitated. Oh, that offer was **so** tempting! But what about Clara? Yeah, Dad had most likely picked her up by now, but Dean liked to be home as soon as possible so that she wouldn't have to spend so much time with him.

"Luke, I---I can't. I---I have to---" Dean stammered.

"Dean, are you sure you can't help me with this?" Taylor called.

"Taylor, he's been workin' for the last few hours, I don't think he wants any overtime," Luke pointed out. "What he really wants is something to eat and drink...on the house," he continued. Taylor and Dean turned and stared in shock silence. It was to this scene that Lorelai walked up to. The woman stared.

"O...kay. Did...I just miss something here?" she asked after a minute.

"Luke just offered me anything I wanted to eat or drink for free," Dean answered.

"Holy bizzarro world, Batman," Lorelai said sarcastically. Then, "Are you feeling okay, Luke? Do you want to lie down?"

"You're a funny woman," Luke deadpanned.

"And a babe," Lorelai grinned. Dean made an embarrassed mutter.

"Do I want to know?" Luke asked.

"No! No, you don't," Dean interjected. "Uh, Luke, that was a generous offer, but I really have to go," he continued. Without waiting for a response, he took off.

"Huh. Wonder what's eatin' **him**," Lorelai said in confusion.

"Me too. He was late for work," Taylor stated.

"**Dean** was late for work?" Lorelai repeated in shock. _I can't believe it_, she thought to herself.

"Yeah," Taylor confirmed.

"Wha---that makes no sense. He's...**Dean**," Lorelai proclaimed.

"And that means he can't ever be late?" Luke questioned.

"No! Dean can't be late! He's Mr. Punctuality. To be late would be to take away from his Dean-ness," Lorelai responded.

"Would you like some coffee?" Luke offered.

"Yes, please. I've just totally confused myself," Lorelai answered.

"Come on," Luke said, putting his hand on Lorelai's back and leading the woman into his shop. Back at the Forester household, Dean panted and swallowed noisily. He shakily rose to his feet.

"I'll ask again: why were you late?" his father demanded.

"Dad...you're drunk," Dean stated. "Just calm down. Okay?" he suggested.

"**Don**'**t** tell me what to do!" the man roared, backhanding his son. Dean touched his cheek and stared in shock. _What the---he's never struck me in the face before_, the boy thought to himself.

"Dean?" a voice questioned. Dean looked out to the hall to see Clara.

"Clara, go to your room," he said.

"Dean, what's going on?" Clara asked.

"Clara, I said 'Go to your room'," Dean snapped.

"Yeah. You better listen to your brother," Andrew sneered, turning to the girl.

"Don't you touch her," Dean warned. His father ignored him and continued towards the girl. "Don't you---don't you touch her!" Dean lunged at their father, but was only shoved back. Andrew reared back a leg and kicked the boy in the ribs. Dean grunted in pain. Then, he stumbled to his feet and headed for his sister. He grabbed the girl and then headed for the door. Mr. Forester started for his children, but stumbled over his own two feet. Dean used the lull to dash out the door and down the street. At the Gilmore Residence, Rory was doing homework, and Lorelai was looking over some paperwork for the inn while they sat at the kitchen table. Just then, they heard frantic knocking.

"Who could that be?" Lorelai wondered.

"I don't know," Rory answered. "I'll go check it out," she continued, standing up. Then, she walked towards the living room.

"Wait for me. I'm curious too," Lorelai stated, rushing after her daughter. Rory opened the door.

"Dean, what are---oh, my gosh," she said when she saw her boyfriend's face.

"Oh, Dean," her mother sympathized. Dean opened his mouth, but no sound came out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

This didn't come out how I originally planned, but I'm pretty pleased with the result.


	5. Breaking The Cycle

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

JPFAN: Here's more.

Rory Forrester: Well, I know what ship **you** like. Thanks. Keep readin'. Thanks. Yeah, it's season one. Mainly 'cuz it's the only season I'm familiar with.

Jayme: Thanks.

Midnight893: Oh, she's with Dean. Sorry I confused ya. Hope this is soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Glad you think so. Of course not. She's Lorelai. We'll see. Nah, I don't mind. Whatever gives ya a happy. Thanks. I will.

They-call-me-pippi: Thanks. Sad, but true. Here's more. Hope this suffices. Read on and find out.

Mandeeangel: New reviewer. Yay. Cool handle. Read on and see.

Arwennicole: Yep. Of course. Well, keep readin' and find out. Hope this is soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Congrats. No prob. Hope this is soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

Okay, first off, I need to apologize for a mistake. I originally called the market "Doosey's when it's "Dosey's". Sorry. I also learned that Dean's parents are together, so his mom will be making an appearance later. I made dinner tonight---spaghetti and meatballs. Yay me. GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot. Takes place after "Paris Is Burning".

"Would you two like to come in?" Lorelai offered. Dean led Clara into the home.

"Make yourselves comfortable. I'll get an ice pack," Rory told them. Dean and Clara did as they were told. Rory grabbed ice from the freezer and walked back out to the living room.

"Here," she said, handing him the pack.

"Thanks," he responded, holding it to his face.

"Does your little friend need anything?" Lorelai questioned.

"Silly. I'm his sister, Clara," Clara giggled.

"I'm sorry. My mistake," Lorelai apologized. "Do you need an ice pack, sweetie?" she asked.

"No. He didn't touch her. I wouldn't let him," Dean responded.

"Dean, are you saying your father did this?" Rory asked in surprise. Her boyfriend nodded.

"Dean, honey, has this happened before?" Lorelai queried in concern.

"Sure. Lots of times," Dean shrugged. "This was the worst though. Dad's never hit me in the face before," he continued, his eyes clouded.

"Well, where's your mom when this is happening?" Rory wondered.

"Mom's usually home...and she protects us as best she can. But she had to go to Chicago this week. Hopefully to get divorce papers," Dean answered.

"I just don't understand. What did we do wrong to make Daddy mad at us?" Clara questioned.

"Nothing. We did nothing wrong, Clara. He's just a jerk," Dean stated.

"Uh, Rory...can I speak to Dean alone for a minute?" Lorelai questioned.

"Um...okay," Rory agreed. "Clara, would you like to see my room?" she offered.

"Really?" Clara asked excitedly.

"Come on," Rory said, taking the girl's hand. Together, they ran upstairs.

"What's going on, Lorelai?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, sweetie, we need to talk about something that's going to impact you and the rest of your family," Lorelai told him.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Dean, what your father did, it's a crime. You **have** to report this. Especially since you said that this a recurring pattern," Lorelai said seriously. The boy stared. _Go to the cops? Is she nuts?_ he wondered.

"Look, all my mom has to do is get him to sign some divorce papers, and it'll all be fine," Dean said hurriedly. Lorelai fixed the boy with a look.

"Dean, do you really believe that?" she asked gently. He stared at the woman, then dropped his gaze and shook his head.

"No. No, I don't think that will stop him," he whispered. Upstairs, Clara looked around Rory's room with wide eyes.

"Wow!" she breathed.

"Neat, huh?" the older girl queried.

"Yeah," came the response. She walked around, taking everything in.

"Clara, do you mind if I ask you a question?" Rory wondered.

"No. Go ahead," Clara conceeded.

"About what happened to Dean's face...has that ever happened to you?" Rory asked. Clara shook her head.

"Dean always made me hide. Kept me safe," she responded.

"Sounds like he's a pretty good brother," Rory commented.

"He's the best," Clara grinned. Back downstairs, Dean ran his fingers through his hair and blew out a deep breath.

"I---I don't know. I've reported it before and---it didn't end so well," he stated.

"But Dean, do you really want to risk this happening all over again?" Lorelai asked. "I mean, now can lie to your friends and give out the whole bad boy image, but what about next time? What happens if he kills you? Or your mother? What would happen to Clara?" she continued. Dean sighed again. Lorelai was right. He had to think about Clara. She couldn't be protected if he or his mom were killed.

"Okay. Go ahead. Call the cops," Dean told her. Lorelai grabbed the phone and dialed a number. Then, "Yes, I'd like to file a report." Dean sat on the couch and listened as Lorelai relayed her information to the person on the other line. _I can't believe it. I can't believe I'm actually ending this_, Dean thought to himself. It was such a relief. Dean felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders. With Lorelai on his side, Dean felt like he could do anything. Like it was all going to be okay. He liked that feeling. Dean resettled himself on the couch, getting into a more comfortable position. As Lorelai talked on the phone, Rory and Clara came down the stairs. They walked to the couch, where Rory got on one side of Dean and Clara climbed into her brother's lap. Rory put a hand on Dean's shoulder and Dean hugged Clara close to him. Then, he snuggled into his girlfriend, who wrapped the two into her own hug.


	6. Making A Report

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. That's okay. I **totally** understand. Glad you like. I **am**, but there probably won't be any in this fic. I know this isn't soon enough. Sorry.

Rory Forrester: Yes, I am. Doose's. Got it. Downstairs? Okie-doke. Thank you. I'm glad you liked. Yeah, I figured it was about time.

Ashley1497: New reviewer. Cool. Great handle. Thanks. Keep readin' and see. Downstairs, got it. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Jayme: Thanks. Yeah, it's an acquired taste, I think. Thanks.

Arwennicole: Glad you approve. Keep readin' and see. Thanks. Sorry this isn't soon enough.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Nope. Maybe, maybe not. Here's the next chap. Enjoy.

Armaan4Jassi: Yep.

ISCLAIMER

GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. I only own the plot any characters you don't recognize. I don't know if they ever stated the name of Dean's mom, so I'm just gonna make somethin' up. I'm aware that the way I do the police report is a little unusual, but I wanted to do it this way. And the officers know Dean and Clara's names from Lorelai's phone call in the previous chap. And Rory's bedroom is now downstairs since I had that wrong in the previous chaps. Sorry. Oh, in case I haven't said so yet, I will explain all references in the last chap.

Meanwhile, Nancy Forester had booked a bus back to Chicago. In her hands was a stack of papers, which she kept shuffling.

"Honey, are you all right?" an elderly woman queried in concern.

"Oh, I'm fine," Nancy responded. "I just...I'm worried about what my husband will say when I hand them these," she answered.

"Divorce papers?" the woman asked. Nancy nodded.

"My husband---he's not a good man. And I finally got up the courage to do this," she continued.

"Good for you, dearie," the woman said, patting her knee.

"Thank you," Nancy smiled. She packed the papers into her bag and then settled into her seat. Back at Star Hollow, Dean and Clara followed Lorelai to the car. He bit his lip nervously.

"Hey. It'll be okay," Rory assured.

"Yeah, I know. It's just---so much," Dean answered.

"W---would you---feel better---if---you know I---stay---" Rory began.

"No! Come with me. Please," Dean interrupted.

"Okay," Rory agreed. They all got into the car and Lorelai started the engine, and then drove off. As they went down the road, Dean's mind wandered. He couldn't believe they were actually doing this. _I can't believe I've actually been convinced to do this_, he thought to himself. Maybe this time it'd be different. Maybe he could get people to listen to him. Minutes later, they were at the station. The group got out of the car and walked in.

"Hello. Can I help you?" the desk clerk questioned, seeing them.

"Yes. I'm Lorelai Gilmore. I called and talked to someone about making a report," she answered.

"Oh, yes. Right this way," the man said, standing up. Then, he led them to a room. Dean nervously wiped his hands on his pants.

"Relax, son. We're all on your side," the officer assured. Then, "Someone will be with you shortly."

"Thank you," Lorelai responded. He left and Dean blew out a breath.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" Lorelai questioned.

"Just nervous. This is a---this is a big step," Dean answered.

"I can't even imagine," Lorelai told him.

"Dean, are we doing the right thing?" Clara wondered.

"Yeah, Clara. We're doing the right thing," Dean replied. Just then, they heard footsteps. The group looked to the door expectantly. The door opened to reveal two officers and another man.

"Mrs. Gilmore, I'm Officer Brent Moore, my partner Officer Tracy Stevens. And this is Don Brent. Don'll be handling Dean's case," the first man stated.

"But before we do that, we're gonna need to take a look at you. See what else his father did besides the bruise on his face," Officer Stevens stated.

"You mean a physical?" Dean checked.

"You've done this before?" Officer Moore asked in surprise.

"Once," Dean confirmed.

"Yes. A physical," Officer Moore told him. Dean blew out a breath.

"Okay. Let's do this," he agreed. They all stood up and headed for the door. Officer Moore turned around.

"We only need to see Dean and Clara," he told them.

"I want them with us," Dean responded.

"Son, are you sure?" Officer Stevens queried.

"Yes," Dean answered.

"Okay, then," she accepted. Then, "Dean, we're gonna have to separate you and Clara just long enough for me to check her out in private. Is that going to be okay with you?" Dean hesitated. He didn't want his sister out of his sight, and he had never let her get hurt. But he understood the officer's reasoning. And she **had** asked his permission. Silently, the teen nodded his consent.

"As long as Lorelai goes with," he added.

"We'll make it as quick as possible," the woman promised. Dean nodded. Then, Clara, Lorelai, and Officer Stevens walked out of the room. Officer Moore turned around.

"Dean, do you mind, uh---?" Dean shook his head, cutting the officer off. Then, he pulled off his shirt, wincing slightly.

"Oooh," Officer Moore sympathized. Rory's mouth dropped.

"Oh, my gosh," she gasped.

"They don't look as bad as they did. They've healed some," Dean stated.

"I can see that," the officer responded. Then, "Is this how your father usually did it?"

"Yeah. He preferred body shots. Easier to hide the bruises," Dean responded. Just then, the door opened and the others walked in.

"What took you so long?" Dean wondered.

"It wasn't **that** long," Clara responded.

"I asked her a few questions," Officer Stevens answered.

"Understandable," Dean said.

"Son, before you see Mr. Brent, do you have any other family members we can call?" Officer Moore asked.

"My mom. Her cell is 555-679-2233," Dean asked.

"I'll call her," Lorelai promised. The officers led Clara and Dean out of the room. The woman pulled out her cellphone. "555-679-2233," she said to herself, punching in the numbers. She waited as the number she dialed led to ringing.


	7. Breaking Ties

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Arman4Jassi: Thanks.

Rory Forrester: Good to know it's not just me. Thanks. Glad you think so.

Jayme: Yep. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Arwennicole: Yep. Well, read on and see.

Windyfontaine: Thanks. Hope you don't mind, but I used your suggestion. Thanks. Here's more. Sorry it's not soon enough.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. Yep. Hate malfunctions of any kind. Yeah, that'd be cause for alarm. I'm glad you're all right though. Sorry the update's not soon enough.

DISCLAIMER

GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Takes place directly after "Paris Is Burning". I only own characters you don't recognize. I got the "Hello, dolly" line from the Roswell episode "Independence Day". I know I'm rushing things, and I apologize. And I'm done with school!

Nancy had just stepped out of the bus and turned on her cellphone when it began ringing. She looked at the number and her brows furrowed.

"Hmm," she said. Curious, she pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mrs. Forester, this is Lorelai Gilmore," a strange voice said.

"Um, hello," Nancy responded in confusion.

"My daughter's dating your son," Lorelai explained.

"Oh!" Nancy said. Now she knew who this woman was. She and her husband had never met Dean's girlfriend, but with Andrew's attitude, it was no surprise. "Hi, Mrs. Gilmore. What can I do for you?" the woman asked.

"Dean's brought up charges against your husband and he wanted me to call you. I think the cops went to arrest him now," Lorelai stated.

"Are you at the police station now?" Nancy queried.

"Yes," Lorelai confirmed.

"Stay put. I'll meet you there," Nancy declared.

"You got it," Lorelai agreed. They hung up. _How appropriate. I'll be able to serve the divorce papers after they pick him up_, the woman thought to herself with a small scoff. Meanwhile, Officers Moore and Stevens had just reached Dean's house.

"Be careful, Trace. Kid said his father was drunk," Brent cautioned.

"Gotcha," Tracey agreed, knocking on the door.

"Yeah, what?" a belligerant voice questioned.

"Andrew Forester?" Officer Stevens asked.

"What?" came the annoyed question as the door banged open. Then, seeing Officer Stevens, "Well, hello, dolly." He staggered out the door.

"And he's still drunk," the female officer noted.

"What can I do for ya?" Andrew asked, trying to stay upright.

"Sir, are you aware that there are some very serious charges being brought up against you?" her partner questioned.

"What charges?" Andrew wondered derisively.

"Abuse," Officer Moore answered.

"What? That little brat is tellin' stories again?" Andrew questioned.

"Sir, he has evidence on his face and his chest," Officer Stevens told him.

"Hands behind your back," Officer Moore continued. He went to grab a wrist, but was shoved back.

"Okay, that's it. You're under arrest," Officer Stevens declared. With that, the man was handcuffed.

"You have the right to remain silent..." As Officer Stevens read the man his rights, she and her partner led him to a squad car. At the police station, Nancy burst into the room.

"Dean? Clara?" she asked frantically.

"We're right here, Mom," Dean assured.

"Oh, babies. Oh, I'm sorry," Nancy said sympathetically, taking her children into a hug. Dean winced slightly. "Oh, honey. What'd he do?" the woman asked, catching the action.

"I'm all right. I'm just sorry I didn't do this sooner," Dean answered. Just then, they all heard yelling. Dean and Clara tensed and Nancy gathered them into a hug. Dean watched fearfully as his father was brought in.

"DEAN! YOU LITTLE BRAT!" the man roared. The boy gasped and shrank into his mother as the man tried to lunge forward. However, the officers were successful in keeping him back.

"It's okay. He'll never hurt us again," Nancy assured.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yes. And to make it official: divorce papers, requesting sole custody of Dean and Clara," Nancy answered. She handed the papers over.

"You really think a judge will agree to that, Nancy? They're my kids too. YOU HEAR ME? THEY'RE MY KIDS TOO!" the man shouted.

"Keep movin', hotshot," Officer Stevens said, guiding him away.

"Sorry about that. He's still a little drunk," Officer Moore apologized.

"It's over. It's finally over," Dean sighed in relief.


	8. Good Again

SHOUTOUTS\ANSWERS

Midnight893: Of course. Glad I could give ya a happy. Hey, spell it how you want. I don't care.

Jayme: Thanks.

Windyfontaine: Glad you think so. Good point. Yep. Here's the next chap.

Spuffyshipper: Thanks. So do I. I think the only song I heard was "Don't Fear the Reaper" when they played it on "Faith". Hope you find it. That's cool. Hope the update's soon enough.Rory Forrester: Yep. That he is.

DISCLAIMER

GG belongs to the WB, which will soon be the CW. Takes place after "Paris Is Burning". I only own the plot and characters you don't recognize. And yes, I'd normally do a chap with a court scene, but I was feeling too lazy to do so. Btw, in the GG section, for a lot of R\D fics, they're referred to as "Narco". What does that mean?

TWO WEEKS LATER

Dean whistled as he walked into _Doose_'_s Market_.

"You seem chipper as usual," Taylor noted.

"Yeah, well. What can I say? Things are totally great," Dean said.

"Well, I'm glad. Because two weeks ago you seemed really bent out of shape," Taylor observed.

"I had a lot going on," Dean responded. Just then, the door opened.

"Hi, Rory," Taylor greeted. Dean turned around.

"Rory," he grinned, as his girlfriend came up.

"Hi. Can you talk?" she questioned.

"Yeah. I can multi-task," Dean answered.

"Wow. And you're not even a woman," Rory joked.

"Ha ha," Dean said. Rory followed him as he went to the shelves and started stacking.

"So, how are things going with Clara and your mom?" Rory wondered.

"It's good. Mom and I are still kind of feeling each other out. I mean, Clara and I used to see her on weekends and everything, but twenty-four/seven...it's a different ballgame," Dean answered as they put the items away.

"I can't even imagine what you two went through. I mean, to live like that---I'll shut up now," Rory said, stopping when she saw his expression. Dean blew out a breath.

"It's okay. I'm just glad the judge okayed the divorce and put Clara and me into Mom's custody," he told her.

"Well, from what I understand, you guys had a pretty good case," she stated, reaching up to shelf a can of peaches. The girl let out a noise of frustration. He chuckled softly, took the can from her, and then put it on the shelf.

"I'm glad you're tall," she smiled.

"So we're together just because I'm tall?" he teased.

"It's a reason. But not the main reason," she replied.

"Oh, yeah? And what **is** the main reason?" he wondered with a grin.

"Hey, Mister. You gotta work," his girlfriend reminded him.

"Well, I can't now. You've distracted me by not telling me the main reason we're together," he said playfully.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you," she said in the same tone.

"Then, how am I supposed to work?" he asked, taking her in his arms. He began to kiss her, but she pulled away.

"Hey, Mister. What did I tell you?" she scolded.

"I don't care," he answered.

"Well, I **do**. If we got caught, you could get fired. I won't be the reason you lose your job," she told him.

"Oh, come on. Taylor can't fire me. If he does, you'll get upset, which will lead to your mom getting upset and---" Dean began.

"That's no good," Rory finished for him. "Well, when you put it **that** way." They kissed. With a moan, she pulled away.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Now **that**'**s** the main reason we're together," she murmured.

"Really?" Dean questioned.

"Really," Rory confirmed. They kissed again. Her hands moved up his face and through his wavy hair. Dean likewise played with Rory's hair. The kiss deepened and time faded away.

THE END


End file.
